Caomei Jaekuro
A piece of Ryuuhei's past... The fiance of Higosha Banteki and mother of his twins... Note: This character does not have a zanpakuto other than a simple asauchi. Appearance She has very light pale skin and a curvier figure than most females. Some might say that she rivals Rangiku in chest size, but if one were to ask her directly she would probably tell them to shut the fuck up and not fucking worry about it. Her eyes are a bright sapphire, bordering on neon blue with blue markings around her eyes. They look like tattoos but they've been there for as she can remember and really doesn't know where the marks came from or what they mean. She has long orange hair the same shade as the fruit that falls down to her mid thigh. Her hair is normally tied up off of her neck with a flower in her hair for every day of the week, usually a different flower. She can very often be found wearing a normal kimono with floral patterns, but when she's able to, she opts for collared t-shirts, polos, hooded sweatshirts and yoga pants. She has since gotten a tattoo on her left thigh of a hell butterfly and a small one on the back of her neck of a strawberry, since her name means strawberry. Personality Caomei is stubborn, strong-willed, and impulsive. Despite claiming not to care about what other people think about her, she attempts to maintain a detached and 'cool' image. She doesn't scowl nearly as much as her hybrid father used to. She's outspoken, hot-headed and knows it. She's brutal, excessively violent and has a lethally short temper. Despite her aggression and obvious blood lust verbal battles, Caomei possesses a feral cunning and has a knack for quickly exploiting any opening her opponent reveals. In addition, she's blunt, sarcastic and quite sadistic, revealing a psychotic grin or giggling quietly whenever she becomes excited. She's very rude and quite disrespectful, making her once a very big problem for her former -danna, Ryuuhei. Caomei uses none of the honorifics in the Japanese language, except when addressing superior. Even though she's a problem, she studies regularly and doesn't neglect her work. She works as hard as she does to overcome the misconceptions many have about her based on her continued lack of fucks given. She hates fortune telling, horoscopes, psychics and anyone whose trade involves taking money from people for things they cannot see. She has difficulty remembering people's faces and names. Caomei often becomes rather perverted and overly friendly around nude or immodestly dressed men. History Caomei was the daughter of a Rukongai whore from the tenth district. Her mother was a very different kind of woman that wasn't that happy about anything her daughter really did, constantly saying that her daughter reminded her too much of one of the men who had been suspected of siring Caomei. As a little girl, she just took the words in stride since she didn't quite understand why her mother was upset, it just wasn't all that important to her at that time. When she was around nine years old, her mother committed suicide in the form of an overdose. Caomei, being so young at the time, thought her mother was simply sleeping and went back to bed in their little house on the outskirts of the district. When she woke up later that morning, her mother's body had already dissolved into reishi and Caomei was left alone. Since her mother's friends were a bit more forgiving than her mother had been and several of them decided to take Caomei in at a nearby okiya house, where her new oka-san mother began to train her. The okiya paid all the expenses, including her kimono and training. It played a large part of her life, the women there becoming like family to her and the oka-san managed her career until she moved on to Ryuuhei's tea house, or ochaya. She worked along side Ryuuhei for a long time, where she began dating his friend Nowaki. Caomei understood that Ryuuhei was in love with the man, but she never mentioned it or brought it up. Instead, she did what she could to support her friend and taikomochi. When Nowaki was put into the Maggot's Nest, Caomei was distraught. When Ryuuhei saw that, he was just as upset as she was and offered to help out on it, not allowing her to take the place when she offered to help as well. Caomei was forbidden by her friend to help with paying off the people holding her fiance but she did take care of Ryuuhei after he would be dropped off at the tea house late in the night. Once Nowaki started acting very awful toward Ryuuhei, she left him but not before he beat her relentlessly, healing her and then repeating it all night long. Caomei never told Ryuuhei or Kokoro about what Nowaki did to her but she was fairly certain that they at least suspected it. The woman helped Kokoro in startin to poison Nowaki, no matter how much she loved him. When Ryuuhei went to the academy, she didn't see him again for a long time until he brought Hiroku to meet her. From there, she'd tried keeping up with current events. Statistics Powers and Abilities None. Caomei carries an asauchi that was picked up off of the body of a dead shinigami. That does not mean she has shikai, she simply has a sword and is very unskilled in it as of right now. This is subject to change. Character Threads Gallery *Warning; there are some images and/or themes here that may be considered 'sexual' or NSFW. It would do one well to not view this gallery. *Normal new appearance: __gentle_cold___by_doria_plume-d4cibcf.jpg __june_the_doe___by_doria_plume-d42ivsc.jpg __pain_ii___by_doria_plume-d4c9smp.jpg __the_hunter_and_the_soldier___by_doria_plume-d3h68yv.jpg __towards_the_sky___by_doria_plume-d3grt6q.jpg __tsukiyo___by_doria_plume-d5l62r9.png 7b387751bfb4cf9fe5dbf0ec3b2f5c46-d2tk5jr.jpg 9e3229e99e0c58f4f8ab4f78e1b56fcd-d5psfa2.jpg 046e7be0cd2d90a674c1f8e1aaee7f53.jpeg 86b0c682169bcc9a721ea9a494b1904f-d47vfh4.jpg 585b4baddcff646da3dfdbbfc7a97a97-d2wzn4m.jpg 728e9b20a9ba08d02af984f552977db3-d4hums8.jpg 8263c3b1eda1e4e9b536f78d132d93dd-d2vwwbm.jpg bgb__pick_one_berry_x3_by_naru_nisa-d2ycznc.jpg dannyxmarry__everlastingbloom__by_doria_plume-d3c22gn.jpg dannyxmarry__kissing__by_doria_plume-d2w2ady.jpg dannyxmarry__truecolors__by_doria_plume-d3a7h9n.jpg marry__abovetheforest__by_doria_plume-d38mvk5.jpg marry__hunter_outfits__by_doria_plume-d41dika.jpg marry__sexypose__by_doria_plume-d2wct1q.jpg marry__winged_i__by_doria_plume-d38yo0t.jpg marry__winged_ii__by_doria_plume-d395gwn.jpg masakiedit.jpg the_grave_by_doria_plume-d4w7w39.jpg Category:Shinigami Category:Seireitei Category:Isa's OCs